


2 Halves, 1 Whole

by TalonD



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonD/pseuds/TalonD
Summary: A bit of poetry for anyones pleasure.





	

**Our Souls called out, through Space and Time**

**I am yours, as you are mine**

**Each made for the other, Fates woven design.**

**Vows spoken freely, clear and bold**

**Eyes only for the other, our hearts unfold**

**Bound thrice by ribbons, green, silver, and gold.**

**Our Love, shines bright, for all to see**

**How it was, how it is, how it shall always be**

**Until Time brings an end to All Eternity.**


End file.
